Alone vs Along
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: He was all alone in this huge world and there was no denying it. His metal body shook between tiny sobs. He needed to stop crying, he needed to get out of here and more importantly he needed to force himself not to listen to the man looming over him. Side Alternate Ending to 'In One Dimension'. Platyborg/Rodney conflict. Rated T.
1. Alone

**Authors Note: A side one-shot of 'In One Dimension'. You'll see a development in Platyborg's character here. Kind of like an alternate thing to the alternate ending. Don't review less than seven words. I want an actual translation from you guys for this.**

**Natty is out, PEACE!**

* * *

He tried to convince himself that this was all a dream, merely an object of his imagination. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't alone in a dark corner of a dusty and dark cell, that Doof was still alive and was on his way to rescue him...but alas he couldn't pretend. He was all alone in this huge world and there was no denying it. His metal body shook between tiny sobs. He needed to stop crying, he needed to get out of here and more importantly he needed to force himself not to listen to the man looming over him.

The man taunted, yelled and kicked him occasionally. He tried to convince him of terrible realities and truths. They couldn't be true...they couldn't be.

"No..."

The bald man scoffed and taunted him even more. Would it ever end? "You sound just like him! Pleading...pah! You're weak. Just like Doofenshmirtz..."

"I'm not weak." Platyborg's voice gained strength and he looked up, spite gleaming in his one eye. "You are. Because killing him was the easy way out."

Roddenstein wasn't expecting a retort from the thing; it angered him that it didn't act more helpless like he expected it to. The thing's ego was just as big as Heinz was! Maybe even himself almost! The cyborg reminded him of the former dictator in a way. It was resilient and rebellious, and it needed to be broken. He kicked the machine again, harder this time. The thing huffed out air as it was knocked out of his lungs by the blow.

Platyborg didn't falter with his comebacks and retorted instantly "Are you going to kill me too now? Is that your next evil scheme? Huh? Mr. Dictator?"

"You little-" The man cut himself off and smirked malevolently, speaking in a 'friendlier' tone. He momentarily forgot that he needed the animal on his side and by 'momentarily' he means the past hour he's been tormenting it. "Why would I destroy my own creation? You're perfect in every mathematical way and equation on your blueprint. I couldn't bear to part with something so great..._Platyborg_..." Rodney reached his hand out to pet the cyborg, showing disgust from saying that horrid name Doofenshmirtz had given him years ago.

Platyborg smacked his hand away and growled "Don't…_touch_ me..."

Roddenstein lost his 'nice' composure and gained his angry one, inadvertently giving the animal the opportunity to talk back once more.

"You...are NOT my creator. You never WILL be. You'll never measure up to Doof in any way! He loved me and was happy to care for me. I don't even think you like me!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Cyborg. Of course I like you."

"You only like me for my body, and not in THAT sense either. Although it may as well be. You like my machinery and artillery, you don't care about ME. All you see me as is a powerful weapon and nothing more. I am to be used to your advantage or I'm useless." Platyborg shook his head, glaring. "Doof liked me. He LOVED me because I was me. He loved my personality and my quirks. He loved my smile and laugh and everything about me that mattered. I mattered to him deeply. You say you're my creator? My master? Why are you hitting me? Why are you taunting a ridiculing me? Making me feel bad, like I'm nothing? A man doesn't need to make others feel inferior to him so they do what he says. Doofenshmirtz is three _TIMES_ the man and creator you'll ever be! A wise man once said 'I am NOT your father!' Well guess what? You sure as hell aren't mine! You don't even call me by my name, only by what I am! You only speak my name in disgust. What's up with that?"

"I call you by the name _I _gave you. I wanted to name you Cyborg, it was simple and I was in a bit of a hurry that morning." Rodney shrugged, losing some of his glare.

"There's another thing! Doof actually gave me a meaningful name! He put actual thought into the name I'd be called for the rest of my life. He didn't just rush and settle for one off the top of his head! My name is Platyborg and I'm proud to have the name he gave me. I am PROUD to go under the name Platyborg Perry Doofenshmirtz!" The cyborg announced smugly and then uncertainly added "I don't know where the Perry came from…but that's beside the point!"

"I've had enough of you talking back to me Cyborg; I think a punishment is in order…" The man sneered.

"You can punish me all you want!" Platyborg told him "I'll never do what you say!"

"Ah, but my punishments are a lot _different _than Doofenshmirtz'."

The cyborg gulped at the threat, but he stayed strong. _"I don't care."_

Rodney nodded, excepting this and leaving the room with a loud slam of the door that made the animal flinch. The man made it clear that when he came back, pain was imminent.

Once again Platyborg was alone and he huddled up in the cold corner, tears streamed down his face as he sat in the silence. All of a sudden a bright and glowing,_ large_ hand was placed on his shoulder. A familiar face smiled down at him and the water from his eyes dried quickly, he was overcome with happiness.

He wasn't alone anymore and someone was here to help him through this.


	2. vs

**Authors Note: One more chapter left…maybe? Short but there was only so much I could do with this other Alternate Ending to IOD…**

**And I'm not really into religion…so I tried to be blunt with the "afterlife" thing…**

**Yeah.**

* * *

Alt. Doof was generally shocked to be here. He thought for sure he'd go to hell or something to that extent to be forever punished for his 'crimes against humanity' blah blah blah! But standing here on a white and puffy cloud in front of this almighty god was a bit overwhelming for him…

"**You are granted the decision to go back but you have only two choices. He can see you and you can help him through whatever, letting him know you are indeed with him or…you can be physically able to stop whatever is thrown at him and never be seen by him at all. Your decision."**

He thought about his choices wisely, working out the pros and cons of each decision. One of which he'd have to make. Both had good things and benefits, but both also had bad. He finally made up his mind and before he knew it he was descending downwards, almost hovering. It was a feeling you just couldn't describe…

Magical.

…

Platyborg ran to the glowing man standing only a few feet away, but when he closed in for a hug his hands went through. He looked confused for a second but gave a small shrug, saying that it didn't matter if they couldn't touch. All that mattered was that they were together now.

"Can you speak?"

Doofenshmirtz shook his head no. No, he couldn't. Another shrug was given by the small cyborg. He guessed speaking wasn't really important…

The door was forced open and the cyborg jumped back in fright.

"I warned you what would happen if you didn't start listening to me and now you're really going to get it Cyborg!"

Platyborg stepped back, scared more than anything. Rodney stood in the doorway, marching closer and closing in, not even bothering to shut the door. Let people hear him scream. It needed to be disciplined. The man stepped forward, hand raised.

The cyborg held his cheek, warm blood dripped down his face from where he was hit. Rodney's sharp ring cut his flesh open and it didn't stop there. It went on way after that. The man didn't even notice the bright spirit of his former partner watching, silently freaking out.

Doofenshmirtz couldn't do anything but stand there. Stand there and _watch_. Watch the man _beat _Platyborg- _his son whom to which he'd give the world to _–down to the ground. He couldn't take it. When he made his decision he didn't know what the situation was on earth at all. Now he knew. And he'd do anything to go back to change it right now. It didn't matter if the cyborg was able to see him or not, the thing didn't need any comfort or reassuring. Platyborg needed someone to step in and help him, to take him far away or at least for someone to kick the crap out of Rodney long enough for him to get away. Alt. Doof could do none of that and he so desperately wanted to…

"You worthless little heap of trash! I should have let Doofenshmirtz dispose of you years ago when I had the chance! You were helpless and dying, strapped to that lab table. You should be grateful that I stopped him from pulling the trigger!"

The cyborg couldn't hang on to words anymore, he was in too much pain. Being kicked, punched, smacked and slammed against a wall made focusing terribly hard. He curled up into a ball, trying to lessen the hurt any way he could. Things were fading…

Doof was one percent relieved that Platyborg hadn't been able to pick up what Rodney had said. The rest of him was alarmed and panicked at how hard the animal was being hit. The cyborg was also fighting back, but not physically. It was fighting against its own body, against losing consciousness. Losing consciousness would actually be the best thing to do right now. So he did the only thing he could do. Offer some comfort and advice. That was all he was able. The former dictator walked over, in between the man and platypus that was now on the floor. He was silent, not making a single sound. It was as if he wasn't even there and didn't exist, like a _ghost_. And he was all of the above. Doofenshmirtz locked his eye with the cybernetic platypus', offering a reassuring half smile.

The cyborg looked up, despite just haven had the back of his head slammed against the concrete wall. He watched the man, wondering why he was just standing there while _this _was continuing. Then it dawned on him, like telepathy and a full explanation was transported to his mind. Platyborg shrugged the best he could, he guessed it wasn't important that Doof couldn't help him…? He couldn't keep his mind focused and nothing made sense to him. He could barely see, what with the blood from his head blocking his view and all. Also he felt terribly dizzy and like he was going to throw up. He was barely able to make out the two figures in front of him. He obviously knew who was here in this room with him. Rodney and Doofenshmirtz. One was beating him to death, it was no guessing game on which one was doing it. The other was just standing there…watching. Why was he just watching? Please make it stop…

Platyborg looked up again after shielding his face from another hard kick. He was confused at Doof's gesturing's at first but soon picked up what the man wanted him to do. He wanted him to close his eye and let himself go. How would that help? He couldn't just give up the fight. He may have looked like he was losing- horribly I might add- but he wasn't! By staying awake he was making Rodney angrier, which in fact was the same reason Doofenshmirtz wanted him to stop fighting. If he made the man any angrier, there was no telling what he'd do to him or how long the beating would continue. He stopped fighting and closed his eye, allowing himself to drift off into an endless sea of blackness.

Roddenstein stopped his abusing's when he noticed the thing wasn't moving anymore, not even flinching. He hated it when his victims lost consciousness. It meant he had to wait until they were awake again to cause them more anguish. Out of everyone he has ever caused physical and bodily harm to, Doofenshmirtz' little surveillance lackey, Doofenshmirtz' little girlfriend, Doofenshmirtz daughter, Doofenshmirtz himself, even his own son! The cyborg had to be his favorite. He wouldn't rush this one. He'd make sure it got twice as many fragments, broken bones and blood shed as all of them ever did. What he didn't count on was that he was going too far with the beating all at once, and he went way too far. He went so far that the cyborg's eyes didn't open again after that.

And they never would.

* * *

Epilogue:

Platyborg opened his eye. He wasn't in Danville anymore, which was for sure. He stood up to his feet. He no longer felt pain. The screaming pain in his body had disappeared completely, he wasn't even aching. Everything was bright and a cool breeze blew past him, making him follow it by turning around. A throat cleared behind him and he spun around. Overcome by happiness once more as he once again ran to the man that was a few feet away from him. The man met him halfway and kneeled down to take him in his arms. They were actually able to touch this time and their embrace made him feel a great feeling of warmth. His small voice cracked as he asked his question "Are we dead?"

Doofenshmirtz laughed and hugged him tighter. It was pure relief and amazement to hear each other's voices again. He said two words that made everything clear. "We're fine."

And that was it.


End file.
